BrOKen
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: 'Better a broken promise than none at all.' -Mark Twain. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE!" She screamed. Acexi


BrOKen

_'Better a broken promise than none at all.' -Mark Twain. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE!" She screamed._

* * *

People can be broken. But she isn't.

She's strong.

She's fierce.

She's _invincible._

At least that's how she's portrayed. She has moments of weakness, where she feels hopeless and useless and worthless. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. Yeah right, bullies took care of that. Almost nobody realizes where she gets her strength, her will to fight, to try, her will to _live. _I said gets? I meant got.

Because he's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back. She had to keep repeating the words to herself, over and over again, because she can't believe it. She keeps thinking any moment now, that he'll waltz into the room, with his cocky grin, showing his chipped tooth, crack some joke and she'll smile.

But he won't.

* * *

RIP. Rest in pieces. Broken pieces.

Whenever someone asks, she says she's fine, she's brOKen._  
_

The teammates can tell, a little bit. They know she's still taking this hard. Only he would know what's really happening to her. But he's gone, he's gone and he's never coming back. Grief can consume a person. Grief can destroy a person, gnaw at their soul, rip their heart out.

She knows he didn't want this. Didn't want to die, didn't want this to happen, didn't want her to become this. If he was here, he would wrap his arm around her, let her sob into him. Ask if she was okay once she was done, kiss her softly afterwards. She can still see it so clearly, and she wants it, she wants him to come back and kiss her and let her cry. She wants him to come back.

But he won't.

* * *

Her hands are shaking as she turns the pages of the journal. His journal.

His warm hand, his right hand, moved across this page, holding a pen. He always preferred writing by hand, probably because money was tight growing up, and he couldn't afford anything else. He wrote about his family, the team, the missions, her. And again, she wonders why.

He had so much life left, so much to give, but he's gone, and he's never coming back. She can never bring him back. Once she's done reading the book, she throws it across the room and screams. The room is soundproof, no one will hear her. She screams and sobs and screams some more, because a photo had fallen out of the book.

It's the two of them, holding hands and laughing. On the back of the photo he had written together forever. She could even remember how after she thought he died when they went to stop Optimatus, he had promised he would never leave her. Liar.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE!" she screamed. "BUT YOU LEFT US BEHIND, LEFT ME, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO NOBLE! YOU REDUCED TO THIS BROKEN MESS!" she sank to the floor, in a sobbing heap. "...and I'm never going to be fixed..."

For a moment, she remembers how one time she was crying her eyes out, and he came and held her. She glanced at the door, and crying harder for it. She wants him to come here and comfort her.

But he won't.

Because he can't.

* * *

Shattered glass, shattered life.

Broken, empty bottle, broken, empty life.

He was her world, and she's drowning in the hole in her heart.

She knows, if he could, he would come back. But he can't, no matter how much they both want it. He's gone and he's never coming back.

* * *

And suddenly one day, she can breathe. She's not drowning, because she's realized that she can't waste her life. It's too short, he proved that already. She has to live for him. Make his sacrifice worth it. Besides, she doesn't need to hold onto his memory; she'll never be able to forget it. So she lets go of the sadness, but not of him. He never really left, after all. He kept his promise after all.

She's Lexi Bunny.

She'll be strong.

She'll be fierce.

She'll be _invincible. _

That's what he wanted right? He wanted her to be happy, not broken. And slowly, she heals. Her heart stitches itself back together. She starts eating again, talking, even smiling a little, allowing herself to laugh, live, have fun, watch the guys fall in love, see their kids grow up. But she never does. She never falls in love, never gets married, never has children. She doesn't want to, her heart still belongs to him, and she's content.

Because he never left, never will, because he's Ace, and he doesn't break his promises.

She wants to see him again though, and her hair is gray and her face is lined with wrinkles and she's ready to go. To be whole again.

And when she sees him, not a day older than the day he died, she's finally, perfectly, OK.


End file.
